custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Diego Márquez
Diego Márquez is an 8-year-old Latino action-adventure hero with a heart. His goal is to save and protect the animals and their environment. Athletic and fearless, he is always at the ready no matter what the situation. Diego loves learning new things. He takes a scientific approach to problem solving and also uses a variety of high-tech gadgets and gizmos to save the day. Description Diego Márquez is Dora's cousin. This means that he is the nephew of either Elena or Miguel. Which one is not made clear? Whoever it is, one of Diego's parents would be their sibling. Diego has two beautiful big sisters named Alicia and Daisyand stars in his own television series titled Go, Diego, Go!''in which he roams throughout the rainforest, saving animals in need. He is a minor character in ''Dora the Explorer though he appears as the main protagonist of Go, Diego, Go!. Looks Diego has dark-tan skin and brown eyes. He also has brown hair and wears a light blue shirt with a tan vest, darker blue cargo shorts, white socks, gray shoes, and a blue and yellow watch. However, starting in the fourth season of his show Go, Diego, Go!, he wears a short-sleeved red sweatshirt with an orange top underneath, black cargo shorts, white socks, and black and red sneakers. Diego is seen wearing his previous outfit in a few flashbacks in the episode Fiercest Animals. In his debut, he wore a darker blue shirt with the same vest, green cargo shorts, green socks, brown shoes, and a silver watch. AppearancesEdit Diego appears in several episodes of Dora the Explorer''as well as every episode of ''Go, Diego, Go!.'' He was a major role accept Alicia and Whitetail to the Rescue. His first appearance was in ''Meet Diego!. The following episodes Diego appeared on Dora the Explorer are: * Meet Diego! * Baby Dino * Boots' Special Day * To the South Pole * Job Day * Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine * Baby Jaguar's Roar * Save Diego * Daisy, La Quinceañera * Dora Saves the Game * Dora Saves Three Kings Day * Dora's Pirate Adventure * Big Sister Dora * Catch the Babies * Baseball Boots * Boo! * Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur * Dora's World Adventure * Dora Saves the Mermaids * La Maestra de Musica * Swiper the Explorer * Dora & Diego to the Rescue * Dora's First Trip * ¡Vacaciones! * Dora's Big Birthday Adventure * Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom * School Science Fair * Dora & Perrito to the Rescue * The Butterfly Ball * Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure * Dora & Diego's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure * The Secret of Atlantis * Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade * Dora & Diego Save Atlantis * Dora & Diego in the Time of Dinosaurs * Dora's Museum Sleepover Adventure TriviaEdit * Diego appeared on 4 double-length episodes of Dora the Explorer. They were "Dora's Pirate Adventure", "Dora's World Adventure" "Dora Saves the Mermaids and "Dora's Big Birthday Adventure". * Diego, his sister Alicia, Baby Jaguar, and the Bobo Brothers appear in the Dora and Friends episode For the Birds. * Diego was voiced by 4 actors. * Category:Dora Category:Barney and Dora Characters